Firearms of the automatic and/or semiautomatic type generally include some form of rest or support, e.g. a tripod or bipod type support, for use during shooting exercises. In the prior art these types of supports are either permanently mounted and must be dismantled to remove or are temporary and, in many cases unstable. In many instances the permanently mounted supports are movable between a stored orientation adjacent the barrel and a use orientation in which they are pivoted so as to extend downwardly from the barrel. Generally, these permanent supports can be difficult to use and inconvenient or distracting while in the stored orientation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved angled bipod foregrip for mounting on firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved angled bipod foregrip that can conveniently be mounted on a firearm and serves as a foregrip when positioned in the stored orientation.